User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 ---- RE: Lemme see..... Samuel? 10:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats you won the moc contest!!! (the deltrax 7 one) Stub Articles Recently, I've been looking over a number of stub articles lately with either little or no information on them and it would appear that the spam rates are increasing recently with more users arriving, not reading the Manuel of Style, making short pages for photographs, then losing interest and leaving. I've been wondering, perhaps if the Cleanup and Stub templates aren't making the impending deletion notice clear enough. Do you think that it would perhaps be worth altering to existing templates with some sort of new category i.e. Stub Articles for deletion in 3 days, Stub Articles subject to future deletion. Do you think that this would be a good idea? I don't want to make it seem like I'm pressuring you to make a change to the template (I can do that easily enough :P) I just wanted to get a second opinion before I think about doing anything. It would probably encourage new users to improve their pages and it would make it easier for us admins to track down pages that need to be deleted. What do you think? :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Sure, no problem. :P That'll give me some more time to plan exactly what changes to make to the templates. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Oh, nice idea! Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that till Sunday because I'm working tomorrow and it'll be too dark to photograph anything when I get back home. But I'll definitely look into that idea. :P ''Edit: btw, I just saw the revamped templates and, I must say... they look awesome. :D I love the etremely imaginative idea of a comet striking the page. If that doesn't get peoples' attention and make them edit then nothing will. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'''Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] My apologies. I've gotten a little caught up in schoolwork lately and simply forgot... wow, it's not often I use "''I was doing homework" as an excuse. :S Anyway, I took three photos, each with a white background, each only slightly different. I'll put the links to them below but, '''be warned, they are very much the same. If they don't work, I'd be happy to retake them tomorrow, when I'm free in the evening and I have either a white, a black, a grey or a brown background that I can use. *File:BTD27_Sharp_Custom_Want_You_01.JPG *File:BTD27_Sharp_Custom_Want_You_02.JPG *File:BTD27_Sharp_Custom_Want_You_03.JPG By the way, I haven't re-commented on your blog post since my first comment, but I'm liking the finished Cyber Bulk. :P The use of brown is quite original and I like the homage back to the old days of BIONICLE that is conveys. Nice job! :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Hey 21bub21, I dont mean to be an pain or anything but please can I make an xl version of my Kyle Topkick moc in the style of your cyber hero mocs? I dont mind if you say no, but I would like to have a trie at making one.Deltrax7 (talk) 17:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Great! Congrats bub, or should I say Mr. wiki revamp-er epic-mocer! I say you've definitely made your mark on this place (both technically and literally). PS Teach me the ways of the forc- uh I mean wikitext! I've always wanted to say that XP [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie]] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 01:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, derp, i've been doing the basic texts all along! ;-P Thanks for the Google tip though, begin training now! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 05:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thats cool. I have just come up with a XL idea myself! thanks for your time,Deltrax7 (talk) 10:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for updating the main page, Bub. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Povak returns... :P Psst, its me Povak. I haven't been on the wiki for a while, and it has CHANGED!!! Nice job on it. Hi 21bub21 I was reading your page Jenny Sharp and I noticed the box at the bottom with her team mates and villians in it. I was wondering which template i need for my Heros and villians. Thanks,Deltrax7 (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) TC Times Hey Bub!I finally got TC open but when I play it syas cant connect to server and at first I thought it was distances but then I realised its not 24HR server and I need to the times its online. Tell me anyways you can tell me and I will see If I have the Messaging system. Also once its working and I manage to get on you will probably Realise its me.... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Is the server up right now??? Assaultimus Is coming to HF! (talk) 18:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Featured Quote Pic Due to the fact that Core Hunter was the speaker of th featured quote, I added his picture to the Slider Template. I hope this is ok. Read the Manual of Style today! 00:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, Bub. I was looking at your user page when I saw that you created a four-foot tall Mata Nui. If you mean the Mata Nui robot, then coincidentally, I did the same thing! :P [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC) My Page Hey Bub? I noticed you added some categories to my Dunkan Bulk (Otherverse) page. However, the categories you wedded did not fit the page. For example, the category Good would not suit the article because this version of Bulk is evil. Therefore, I am requesting that you please stop adding categories to my articles. Thank you. --'Read the Manual of Style today!' 02:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming change to the skin On the staff blog post that announced this upcoming change, Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12 fears that the change could "ruin" the work you've done to customize the wiki's theme. You can preview what the wiki will look like when this change goes live on October 3 by adding ?wikiagrid=1&wikiafullheader=1 to the end of the URL on any page. Once the change does go live, if you see anything wrong and want help, feel free to message me on my talk page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, just following up on my colleague's statement since there was a new comment from Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12 expressing some concern. If you need any help with the wiki's theme, please don't hesitate to let us know! BertH (help forum | blog) 20:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a MoC that is 25" long. Would this be considered to be a mega titan? Darkblade9 (talk) 22:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi 21bub21 i need some help on how to make infoboxes.its really irritating so can you pls tell me how??? the if you do GoFultimateFan (talk) 12:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC)GofUltimateFan I have an MOc that is 259 pieces. Is that considered a titan or mega titan? Bane7 (talk) 16:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 The H Team Storymaster Hey, 21bub21, you are the current storymaster for The H Team. Are you still interested, or are you passing on? If I don't hear back from you by November, I'll pass the role of Storymaster to Drayko, with Wikishmid and Povak's acceptance. TW~ (talk) 18:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC)TW Story Can you move my story to updated stories please? Your Downfall begins... (talk) 21:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Contest Logo Hey, Bub. The Halloween Contest has ended, and the winners are Lord Corpus, Max Flare, Darkflame and Bill Ness. Try to make the logo as soon as possible, but still, take your time. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia.js you may want to use Hey there. I see the RC-Purge menu thing stolen from CBW is now derp. And the RC could do with the auto-refresh thingy. Feel free to copy this stuff over to CHFW. ;) :--http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Contest Hey, Bub. I want to thank you very much for having begun voting last Saturday for the Christmas Contest. My BIONICLE movie completely threw me off and I forgot to set it up. Seeing that voting has progressed nicely and most people have voted, voting will be ending either tomorrow or by Sunday. Again, I want to thank you for your actions and I will be back soon. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 02:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC)